The present disclosure relates generally to business services, in particular, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing a personalized, image capture and display system.
The clothing retail industry has become an increasingly competitive business. As more and more retail establishments enter the market, existing businesses need to find new and interesting ways to continue to attract customers. Providing exemplary service to customers and a clean, safe shopping environment are some ways in which businesses provide value. Niche stores, e.g., those catering to specific consumers, create an ambience with special décor and lighting. These elements are found to be visually appealing to the targeted consumers and can help establish brand recognition. For example, stores catering to younger consumers display televisions, which provide music videos.
The shopping experience for clothing consumers can be stressful, particularly during peak shopping hours. This is due in part, to the added time required for trying on clothing, returning to the clothing racks to find more clothing items or a different size, and returning again to the fitting room. Deciding on a purchase can be especially difficult where multiple items have been tried on and the consumer has no means of comparing the fit and feel of items previously tried on to the currently worn item without retrying the previous items. This time consuming and often frustrating process can certainly detract from the overall shopping experience.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to offer fitting room services that reduce the time involved in shopping for clothing items and provide a more desirable shopping experience.